Personalization of products is often a customization that is performed in a certain area and such customization may take many forms. For example, many types of products are personalized, ranging from digital and print media, advertising, and sales, so that they meet the desires and/or needs of targeted individuals. This personalization has been extended to mobile devices where users opt for many customizations to get the mobile phone to perform a variety of desired functions and operations.
At the same time, the use of a mobile phone to capture images has grown to the point of nearly replacing the digital cameras that were once prevalent in the marketplace. In fact, the use of a mobile phone for taking pictures has been made so simple that even children of very young ages are able to easily take pictures themselves. Even so, the use of a mobile device to personalize a game experience isn't known to the inventors.